1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration absorbing apparatus disposed between a vibration source and a portion which receives the vibration therefrom, the apparatus being capable of absorbing vibration by means of low resistance produced when a liquid passes through an orifice formed in the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a vibration absorbing apparatus may be used with various mounts for a vehicle, for example, an engine mount, a carburetor mount and a body mount. Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 131072/1977 and 117704/1978 previously propose vibration absorbing apparatus suitable for use in a vehicle. The conventional type of vibration absorbing apparatus includes a liquid chamber partitioned by means of an intermediate film with an orifice disposed in the thus-formed partition so that flow resistance may be produced when a liquid flows through the orifice.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 46041/1987 which was filed by the present applicants and laid open to public inspection on Feb. 27, 1987 previously proposed a vibration absorbing apparatus including a liquid chamber having a tubular member formed therethrough which facilitates the mounting of an engine or other component and in which, even if the direction of action of vibration is shifted, such vibration can be suitably absorbed.
However, when the direction of action of vibration is shifted, the aforementioned vibration absorbing apparatus may suffer from the occurrence of "pinch" between the tubular member and a ring slidable on the outer periphery of same. This might prevent satisfactory performance of its original absorption characteristics with respect to vibrations.